Where To Run
by Sasuke Uchiha's Partner
Summary: Bravo and Alpha are stuck in the Arklay Mnt. They have to work together to get out. ClaireLeon, RebeccaBilly, ChrisJill. Rated T for violence and language
1. Spencer Estate

Where to Run

Chapter 1: Spencer Estate

Chris fired two more shots into the darkness that surrounded him. Where was the rest of Alpha?

"Jill!" Chris yelled.

No answer. Chris sprinted towards the Spencer Estate. Maybe they were there already. Behind him the monstrous dogs from before were fighting over one of the Bravo team members, Kenneth Sullivan. Poor guy.

"AAAAHHHH."

Chris jumped at the sound of the scream. _That sounded like… _Chris' eyes widened in fear and surprise. _Claire! What was she doing out here?_ Chris skidded to a stop and listened. _Where are you Claire?! _ A bush behind Chris moved. Chris spun around and aimed his gun at the bush.

"Come out with your hands up!"

There was a moaning sound and then the bush moved again. A man dragged himself towards Chris.

"Stay back."

The man ignored Chris completely. Chris gagged at the smell of rotting flesh. What is this thing? Chris shot the thing. There was a gargling sound then nothing. Chris stumbled back and heaved a sigh.

"Someone help!"

Chris jumped to his feet. _I have to find her…_ He glanced on last time at the rotting man then took off running. He needed to find Claire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Claire pushed the rotting man away.

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

Another rotting person came at her. She kicked it in the chest. "What are these things?!" What had she gotten herself into? She had been separated from Bravo. She prayed Rebecca and the other's were okay. How this had happened, Claire didn't know.

"Look out!"

Claire spun around in time to see a big bulky man shoot one of the _things_.

"Get down!"

Claire hit the deck just as the man shot the other three rotting things. "Are you alright?" Claire smiled, jumped up and hugged the man.

"Chris!" Claire said happily

"Are you okay? Where's Bravo team?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine… I was separated from Bravo… I think they went to the Spencer Estate" Claire replied.

Chris nodded and kissed Claire forehead. "C'mon Claire let's go. Stay close," he said. Claire nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leon shook his head. "We have to find Claire. Chris will kill me if his kid sister gets hurt," he said. Rebecca smiled at him.

"Chris would never kill you," she said. "He'd just make your life miserable."

Leon glared at Rebecca. "I would rather him kill me," he said. Rebecca smile and turned towards Jill.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Wait," she replied. "Claire and Chris can take care of themselves."

"I hope your right…" Leon said.

"I've known Chris for a few years, Leon, he can take care of himself." Jill said.

"I wasn't talking about Chris." Leon said.

Rebecca took Leon's hand in hers and smiled. "Claire can take care of herself. You know that," she said. Leon nodded. "When did you and Claire meet?" Leon smiled.

"Before this all happened," he said motioning towards the Arklay mountains and the Estate. "Claire and I were dating. We had met at a diner. I had been with a few of my friends and Claire was there with her brother, Chris. I had gotten in a fight with some punk that was hitting on Claire."

Leon paused and grinned as the memory came flooding back to him.

"Claire had stepped in and broken up the fight. She stitched up my cut… And I guess we hit it off. I made a promise with her brother to take care of her… Then things went bad… Chris went missing and Claire went to find him… This mission was the first time I'd seen her in a year…"

Jill nodded. She seemed bored with the story. Rebecca was more interested. "You beat someone up because he was hitting on Claire?" Rebecca asked. Leon nodded.

"Threw a glass at him to get his attention," he said with a grin.

"What did he hit you with?" Jill asked.

"A bat." Leon told her. "Right under the eye. Split the skin right open."

"You must have been a great boyfriend." Jill muttered.

Rebecca sighed. "Stop," she said. "So Leon… You and Claire aren't dating?" Leon shook his head.

"I'm staying single…" Leon said. "Claire has moved on I haven't."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chris nodded towards the door. Claire un-holstered her gun and stood in front of the door. Chris fingered the knob. He held up three fingers and mouthed, "Three… Two.. One." Chris pulled the door open.

"Holy crow!"

Claire lowered her gun. "Leon!" She cried. Leon smiled and nodded. Claire ran to him and hugged him. "It's so good to see you."

"I'm glad your okay." Leon said.

"Jill, where are the others?" Chris asked.

"Barry went to find a phone Billy is somewhere around here… We don't know what happened to Wesker." Jill told him.

"What about the rest of Alpha? Bravo?" Chris asked.

"You, Barry and I are the only ones left from Alpha. Rebecca is the only from Bravo." Jill replied.

Chris nodded and turned to Leon. "If you lose my sister one more time you going to wish you were dead." He said. Leon nodded.

"Sorry. When those dogs attacked us we were split up." Leon said.

"Dogs?" Chris asked.

"They looked like those people that you saved me from, Chris." Claire said.

"What were those things?" Chris asked.

Jill shrugged. "Could be anything. They were human but…. They were rotting but… I don't know Chris." Jill said. Chris patted Jill's shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll figure out what they are."

Jill kissed Chris on the cheek. "As long as we can get out of here," she said. Chris nodded.

"Jill, hey Jill!"

Everyone turned towards the voice. It was Barry. Barry smiled when he saw Chris and Claire.

"Hey! You two made it!"

"Hey Barry." Chris said.

Barry hugged Claire. "I'm glad your okay kid," he said. "I couldn't find a phone… Sorry Jill." Jill nodded.

"No worries, Barry." Jill said.

"Barry where's Billy?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm right here."

Rebecca jumped. "Geez Billy! Don't do that!" Rebecca yelled. Billy smiled and moved so he was standing next to Rebecca.

"Sorry cutie," He said.

"No Billy." Rebecca said.

Chris sighed. "Alright get in pairs of two and split up. We meet back here. Does everyone have a com?" Everyone nodded. Leon got with Claire. Chris got with Jill. Billy got with Rebecca.

"Barry can you take it alone?" Billy asked.

"Hey I may be old but I can still fight." Barry said.

Chris smiled. "Alright lets go," he said. The groups split up. Not knowing what was lurking around every corner. 


	2. Leon and Claire

Chapter 2: Leon and Claire

Leon took a hold of Claire's hand. Claire looked up at Leon.

"Claire… After we get out of here I want to get back with you." Leon said.

"Leon… I love you but… I just can't…" Claire said.

Leon gritted his teeth together. "Claire please," He said. Claire pulled her hand away from Leon's.

"No Leon," she said.

Claire stopped in her tracks. Leon gave her a look. "Claire what is-" Claire shushed him.

_Clack, clack, clack._

"What the hell is that?"

"Shut the hell up, Leon!" Claire shouted.

_Clack, clack, clack._

Leon spun around. One of those monstrous dogs was walking towards them. "Holy shit!" Leon shouted. The dog jumped on Leon. Knocking him to the ground. Leon struggled. The dog bit at him.

"Damnit!" Claire yelled.

Leon held his gun to the side of the dogs head. He pulled the trigger. Blood splattered onto Leon's face. Leon threw the demon dog off him.

"Leon are you okay?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine." Leon replied. "Claire please tell me that things flesh isn't rotting."

"I wish I could…" Claire said.

Claire helped Leon up. "Shoot for the head." Leon said. Claire nodded. "And Claire."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Even if you don't want to be with me… I love you. And only you." Leon said.

"Thank you Leon." Claire said.

At the end of the hall was a metal door. Claire and Leon walked towards it. "Should we?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Claire said.

Leon tried the door. It was locked.

"Stand back, Claire." Leon said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"I'm going to shoot the lock." Leon replied.

Claire move so she was behind Leon. Leon aimed his gun at the lock and fired. The lock blew. Leon stepped forward and tried the door. It was unlocked.

"Ready?"

"No." Claire said.

Leon laughed a little and opened the door.


	3. Chris and Jill

Chapter 3: Chris and Jill

Chris pushed the door open with the muzzle of his gun. Jill stepped into the small room.

"Clear," she said.

Chris stepped into the room. It was small. A bed was against the back wall. There was a closet and a desk.

"Chris look at this." Jill said.

Chris walked over to the desk.

"Is that a journal?" Chris asked.

Jill nodded. "I think it is," she said. "Look." She pointed to an entry dated six months ago.

_May 15, 2009,_

_We did it. We perfected the T-virus. So far nothing has gone wrong. William Birkin has been acting strange. He must be up to something._

Chris nodded as he read. "What's the T-virus?" he asked. Jill shrugged.

_June 9, 2009,_

_One of the researchers was bitten today. He seemed fine until he attacked Jack. The T-virus is spreading. _

_June 20, 2009,_

_They won't let us leave. They're locking us in our rooms. My skin is burning. I think they did something to me. Everyone had to get shots the other day. I was injected with some type of blue formula. Everyone else's was green. _

_June 21, 2009,_

_Something is wrong with me… I huge chunk of skin came off my arm. Whatever they did to me… It's turning me into one of those things… I need to get out of here…_

_July 4, 2009,_

_Researcher came by room today… _

That was the last entry. "Jill this virus is turning people into something bad… Something we may not be able to kill…"

"Chris…" Jill whispered.

Chris froze the smell of rotting flesh hit him hard. He looked over his shoulder. Behind him was a decaying women. About Jill's age. Jill fired a shot into the woman's head. Blood splattered and the woman fell to the ground.

"Shit, Jill!" Chris yelled.

Jill smiled. "I found a shot gun," she said. Chris smiled widely.

"Good," he said. "Now come on. Let's find a way out of this hell hole."


	4. Billy and Rebecca

Chapter 4: Billy and Rebecca

Billy kissed Rebecca's neck. "Please?" He asked. Rebecca sighed and pushed him away.

"Billy I've told you a thousand times, no." Rebecca said.

"C'mon pretty." Billy said.

"Billy we're stuck here in the Spencer Estate and that's all you can think about?" Rebecca asked.

"No I'm also thinking about Claire's-"

"Stop." Rebecca said.

"What?" Billy asked.

"I don't want to know what your thinking about Billy." Rebecca said.

Billy pushed open a door and a man jumped out at him.

"Holy crow!" Billy yelled.

Rebecca jumped back. "Billy!" She yelled. Billy struggled with the man.

"Damnit!" Billy shouted. "Get the hell of me!"

Rebecca stepped forward and kicked the thing of Billy. "Shoot it, Billy," she said. Billy shot two rounds at the thing. One hit entered the things chest. The other hit the thing in between the eyes. Billy rolled onto his side and groaned.

"What…. What is that thing?" Billy asked.

"It's human…" Rebecca said.

Rebecca nudged the thing with her foot. "A zombie?" she asked. Billy laughed.

"That's funny but could be right." Billy said.

"No Billy." Rebecca said. "It isn't funny. Look at this thing."

Billy knew Rebecca was right he was just trying to lighten the mood and make her feel better.

"Listen Rebecca I'm sorry…" Billy said.

"No Billy it's fine," she said. "I was rude to you…"

"Rebecca…." Billy whispered.

Rebecca turned to face Billy and smiled. "You're funny Billy," she said. Billy smiled slightly.

"C'mon." Billy said.

Billy started to walk towards a door at the end of the hall. Billy tried to open the door. It wasn't locked but it wouldn't open. Billy moved back six feet and got into a tackling position.

"What are you doing Billy?" Rebecca asked.

"Busting down the door." Billy replied.

Billy ran at the door. Rebecca covered her eyes as Billy's will built body slammed into the door and fell to the floor. Billy groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked.

Billy nodded painfully. "Just perfect," he said. Rebecca stepped over Billy and went into the room. It was a dinning hall. Dust was everywhere. In the dinning hall was a bar and at least twelve tables. And at the other side was a door. Rebecca grinned and helped Billy up.

"Should we try that door?" Rebecca asked.

"We should." Billy replied.

The two started to cross the dinning hall when they heard a sliding noise. They turned towards the door that Billy had knocked down. Their eye's widened in fear when they saw a metal door closing the exit. Billy swore. Surrounding them were dozens of zombies. And they were blocking the only other exit in the dinning hall.


	5. Barry

Chapter 5: Barry

Barry pushed open the closet door. Nothing. He swore to himself. He should have gone with Billy and Rebecca… All he had found was a Swiss Army knife.

'_Good job Barry….' _He thought.

Barry sighed and left the small room. "I bet the other's are having more luck…" Billy said to himself. "I hate that this team can't hold an even number of workers." He walked down the dark hall, his expression grim. Why even bother? They were all going to die in here. No one would save them. No one knew they were out here. It was hopeless. Barry shook his head.

"No don't think like that, Barry. Be positive."

Barry kneeled down next to a door. "What the…?" Next to the doorknob was a key pad. The keys on the pad were the military alphabet. Barry punched Echo, Delta, Golf and Lima. Nothing happened. Barry thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers.

"Please let this work."

He punched in November, Charlie, Item, Sierra. Inside the door there was a chain of metal gears moving. Barry smiled in triumph. Guess the people who ran this place weren't that smart. He pushed the door open. The room was a bright white. Barry stepped in. The room was empty.

"Why have a code for an empty room?"

Barry felt something on his neck. It felt like water.

'_It can be rain… And there aren't any pipes…' _he thought.

Barry looked up. "Oh crap." Above him was a giant bug. It looked like a.. flea. The creature dropped down and landed in front of Barry. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" The creature reared up on its back legs with a blood curdling scream. Barry covered his ears. The screech was unbearable. Barry un-holstered his Beretta.

"Just shut up!"

He fired three shots at it. The creature screamed in pain. Barry shot at it again. The bullet hit the animal in, what looked like a head. The animal collapsed with one last blood curdling scream.

"Yes!"

Barry kicked the creature and walked out of the room. Something grabbed at his shirt. Barry spun towards it. Barry's eyes widened in fear. He dropped his gun. And stumbled back.

"W-what are y-you?"


	6. Teamwork

Chapter 6: Teamwork

Claire stepped into the room carefully. It looked empty but Claire and Leon had already learned things weren't as they appeared in the Spencer Estate. Leon moved to Claire's side.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What?" Claire asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine." Leon sighed as if her didn't believe her but nodded. Claire took a hold of his hand and squeezed. Leon squeezed back. "I'm scared of this place." Leon nodded.

"I am too, Claire," he said.

Claire laughed. "Are you sure you're the Leon I dated a couple of years back?" she asked. Leon looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"The Leon I knew wasn't afraid of anything." Claire said.

"I'm afraid of our brother." Leon said.

Claire smiled and nodded. "Chris can be…. Annoying sometimes." Leon nodded. Claire pointed towards a door at the back of the room. Leon walked towards it then shook his head.

"Search the room first. See if there's anything we can use," he said.

"But-"

"Don't care Claire. We search." Leon said.

Claire sighed and started to go through a desk. Leon walked over to another door that must have been to a closet. He trained the gun on the door and slowly opened it. It was empty other then a few shirts, jeans and a shotgun. Leon laughed triumphantly.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I found a shotgun!" Leon said happily.

"Any ammo?" Claire asked.

"Three boxes." Leon replied.

Claire ran over to Leon's side and hugged him. "Leon you idiot!" she said happily. "I always hated that you were so thorough." Leon smiled.

"I'm a cop." Leon said.

Claire grabbed two of the three boxes of ammo. "Do you want the shotgun or do you want me to take it?" Claire asked.

"I'll take it." Leon replied. "Anything interesting?"

"Just paper's that don't make any sense." Claire told him.

"Take 'em just in case." Leon told her.

Claire nodded. She was about to ask Leon something when he handed her a bag. "Thanks….." Claire said. She walked back over to her desk. She picked up a pile of papers and shoved them into the bag. "I wish I could go home…." Leon stood up and nodded.

"We all do," he said.

Claire walked to the door at the back of the room. Leon followed. Claire fingered the doorknob as Leon stepped to her side. He nodded for her to open the door. She tuned the doorknob and slowly pulled the door open. Leon stumbled back at the sight behind the door and Claire let out a startled yelp.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chris followed Jill down the dark hall past all the rotting lab workers. The Estate was a wreck. What ever had happened here had spread through the Arklay Mountains into Raccoon. Chris, Jill and the others were in the middle of it.

"Jill, wait." Chris said.

"What is it Chris?" Jill asked impatiently.

"Just wait please…" Chris said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Chris said.

That was a lie. He had a headache the just wouldn't go away. He needed to sit and rest. It was a bad idea but he couldn't stand another minute on his feet. Jill patted his back. "Need a break?" she asked.

"Yeah." Chris said.

Chris leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. He felt like hell and he wanted a shower. Jill sat next to him.

"Headache?" she asked.

Chris rubbed his eyes and nodded. Jill pulled a small bottle out of her pack and handed it to Chris. Chris opened it and poured two pills into his hand. He tossed one of the pills in the air and caught it in his mouth. He did the same with the second one. He swallowed them without water.

"Alright." Jill said. "Let's get moving."

She pocketed the bottle of Advil and stood up. She held out a hand for Chris. He took it and Jill helped him up.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Not really." Chris replied.

Jill and Chris both laughed a little. Then started back down the hall not realizing something was following them.


	7. Hating This Place

Chapter 7: Hating This Place

Billy un-holstered his Desert Eagle. Rebecca doing the same with her Berretta. "How many can you take, Rebecca?" Billy asked. Rebecca counted silently.

"Seventeen," she replied. "You?"

"Seven." Billy said.

Rebecca sighed inwardly and nodded. Billy had a grin on his face. He had been itching for a fight since they had landed in the damned mountains.

"Let's do this!"

Billy shot at the closest zombie still grinning at the fight. Rebecca shot two zombie's close to their exit.

"Billy clear a path to the door. Six and Sixteen." Rebecca said.

"Right. On my mark." Billy said.

Billy and Rebecca stepped towards the door. "Mark." They both ran forward firing at the zombie's in their path. Rebecca's gun clipped empty. Twenty seconds later Billy's did too. Rebecca slammed into the door. Billy fumbled at the doorknob. It clicked and the door swung open. Billy push Rebecca in. When Billy was in he slammed the door.

"Rebecca are you okay?"

Rebecca nodded. "Fine," she said. "Scared but fine." Billy nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albert Wesker ran down one of the many long halls in the Estate. The S.T.A.R.S. members were clueless about what was going on in the Estate. He had to get to the lab the T-virus wasn't going to find itself. Wesker smiled to himself.

"Everything has gone to plan. Everything but that annoying Redfield girl… Why did Chris bring her!" he shouted. "He ruined my plans…"

Wesker couldn't think nothing was right at the moment. _New plan think of a new plan…… Claire would be the perfect target…… But her brother he would just get in the way… And that cop, Leon…_

"No matter I'll take care of them myself…. It won't make a difference."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Barry fumbled for his gun. "G-get away!" he shouted. The thing that had grabbed him moved towards him, it's leg dragging behind it. The things eyes and skin were red. Barry aimed his gun shakily at the thing. The thing seemed to cock its head to one side. And then it was grinning. Running at him. Barry shot at it. _Get away! Get away! Get away! _The creature fell back and started to shake violently. It's arms and legs growing the muscles starting to show claws started to form and it's head started to change. Barry shot at it until his gun clicked empty. He pulled his colt from his holster and shot at the thing again. The bullets entered it's skull and it fell to it's side. Dead.

"I am really hating this place."


End file.
